


Peter Parker Has Emotions, And For Once Ice Cream Is Less Than Helpful

by Peanut_Butter_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), be gentle i wrote this in like five minutes, but not done too well, ice cream as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_Butter_writes/pseuds/Peanut_Butter_writes
Summary: "Everywhere I go, I see his face."





	Peter Parker Has Emotions, And For Once Ice Cream Is Less Than Helpful

All through the ride from Avengers Tower to his and Aunt May’s apartment complex, Peter hadn’t cried. By God, he’d wanted to, but he knew that once he started it would be a long time before he stopped, and he needed some time alone to work through losing. 

In the elevator, he finally broke down. He stumbled into the apartment, grabbed the nearest box of tissues, and stuck in his armpit. Apparently Aunt May wasn’t home yet. He went to the freezer and found what he was looking for - a bucket of ice cream. He took a spoon out of the drawer, dragged himself to his room, and closed the door. 

Now on his bed and still crying, he opened the bucket and began to eat the ice cream. It was extremely freezer burnt after five years, but freezer burnt ice cream was better than no ice cream. 

Peter couldn’t think. Tony was gone. How? Tony was Iron Man - infallible, steadfast, constant, reassuring, guiding. Peter was all alone. Well, except for the ice cream, which made good company despite its age. 

Actually, Peter thought, this was really good ice cream. Curious, he turned the bucket around to see what flavour it was. 

_Stark Raving Hazelnuts._

Peter’s crying intensified.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you can murder me for writing this.


End file.
